Merry Christmas Sparkplug!
by thefiresensei
Summary: It's Christmas! Who will join Jay in some early morning present raiding? Bruiseshipping. Implied Kailor.


**_This is my Secret Santa for Neonframe on Tumblr - I really hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _Urgh, what time is it?_

Pulling the blue covers off of his head, Jay stretched over to his beloved rocket ship alarm clock, pressing down on the little nose cone so that it lit up. It dutifully projected the time up onto the wall of his room. He blinked as his eyes slowly brought the glowing digits into focus.

 _04.54._

Urgh. Too early. Far too early.

He grabbed hold of the covers and pulled them back up, completely covering his head, only a few rebellious auburn tufts sticking out over the top giving away the presence of the sleepy Master of Lightning as he sighed and burrowed back into his soft, squidgy pillows.

 _Wait…_

The covers landed in a heap on the floor as the blue ninja rocketed up, pillows flying and landing at the end of the bed as he literally jumped up, stuffing his feet into his slippers (novelty Fritz Donnegan ones, of course), grabbing his dressing gown and excitedly shrugging into it. With a small whoop he slid his door open so fast it nearly came off its hinges, peering into the dark corridor and pulling on the tie cords to his blue striped pyjama bottoms. There were no sounds in the monastery, everyone else apparently still sound asleep. Well there was only one thing an excited Jay could do about that…

 _It's Christmas!_

The little lights in his slippers, which flashed with each soft footstep, lit his way as he skipped down the corridor towards the next room down from his own. Kai's. Surely Kai would get up with him? Jay paused as he reached the door, remembering well what had happened the last time he had awoken the resident hot head from his much beloved sleep, Jay having barely made it out of the room with fortunately only small scorch marks on the back of his gi…

 _But it's Christmas! And Kai loves Christmas... right?_

Humming some festive tune which had popped into his head, the blue ninja slid the door open carefully, peering across the lair to the red covered bed from which small, soft snores were gently emitted. He faltered, suddenly remembering Kai would have gotten in late last night from his shift patrolling the city. Ah, oh well… too late now!

"Kai!" Jay hissed across the room. "Kai! Come on! It's Christmas, time to get up!"

The snores abruptly stopped and were replaced with a groan, the no longer slumbering red ninja slowly sitting up and the cover falling back slightly to reveal dishevelled spikes and Kai rubbing his eyes as he yawned, blinking heavily before turning and surveying the disturber of his peace. The guilty disrupter stifled a snort as he noticed the bunch of mistletoe tied to the middle of the wooden bedhead behind his spikey haired brother's head, lit up by the moonlight coming in through the open window.

"Jeez, man. How can you sleep with the window open in the middle of winter? Come on Kai, get up!" The blue ninja hopped excitedly from one foot to the other, squinting at his would-be co-conspirator in early morning present un-wrapping fun.

"Kai, come on! We've got presents to open."

"Too early Jay, go away." The electric blue eyes faltered as Kai groaned, throwing himself back down into his pillow den and pulling the covers back over his head.

"Nooooo! No, Kai! Don't you want to go and check out your presents?"

Sleep-tousled spikes and narrowed eyes peered over the top of the covers, eliciting a small swallow from the Master of Lightning. Just as Jay was about to turn and flee the Master of Fire stretched, a mischievous half-smirk lighting his warm brown eyes up.

 _Yes!_

"I'm, eh... gonna be busy for a little while first, Jay… See you in an hour, or so…"

 _Huh?_

Kai dived back under his covers and Jay suddenly noticed the other hump dwelling in the bed, curled up next to the red ninja's spread-eagled one… Hmm…a sparkling red toenail was peeping out from the end of the covers whilst a long, shining wave of matching red hair was falling across one of the pillows…

A muffled giggle sounded from the depths of the bed.

Oh?

His eyes flicked back up to the mistletoe…

 _…_ _Oh!_

Jay rolled his eyes and grinned, throwing back over his shoulder as he scarpered, "Well if you really think you can manage a whole hour Kai…"

The blue ninja giggled and pulled the door shut quickly as the pillow launched at him thudded against it. He peered back down the dark corridor at his other team mates' doors.

 _Okay, so a no go for a present opening buddy there, who next…?_

He eyes stopped on the door further down the corridor, opposite Nya's. No way he was going to disturb Nya, her wrath being far scarier and longer lasting than her brother's. But Lloyd…

 _Yes! Surely the Green Machine will be up for some early present raiding? Lloyd was the obvious choice!_

Slippers flashing as he deftly padded over to the green ninja's room, he knocked lightly at the already slightly ajar door and peered in, smiling as he spied Lloyd wide awake and propped up on his bed, face illuminated by whatever he was holding and surrounded by a mountain of ripped up Christmas paper and an obscene amount of already empty candy wrappings.

"Oh, hey Jay! Merry Christmas! Have you seen this that my uncle got me? It's so cool!" Lloyd held the handheld console up, Pokemon flashing on the screen.

"Have you already opened your presents?" Even Jay was astounded, after all it was barely 5am…

"Of course! You guys always sleep in soooo late at Christmas. I really don't get why." The blonde muttered, his attention turning back to the flashing screen.

"Huh, I guess." Jay's smile faltered. "Well, I'm going down to the lounge…"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit Jay." Lloyd barely took his eyes from the console, the flashing screen reflected in the bright green eyes as his thumbs worked quickly at the controls. Jay smiled at his little brother, padding back out the door.

"Yeah, see in a bit." Jay knowing that they wouldn't be graced by the presence of the green ninja any time soon.

Okay, next. Zane was probably still out with Pix, having agreed to relieve Kai and take the early morning patrol of the city. Cole then.

Jay blew his cheeks out slowly as he turned towards the ninja of Earth's door.

Yes, Cole would most likely still be asleep, but his kind heart would surely melt and come downstairs with Jay to open their presents together?

Jay could feel his face flush under the smattering of freckles and he took a small breath and held it. _Get a grip, Jay._ These feelings recently were… unexpected. And there was no way someone like Cole would be interested in someone as…uninteresting as him. Cole was… exquisite. Tall and muscular, ruggedly good looking without knowing it, so kind and-

 _Urgh! Stop it Jay!_

He mentally slapped himself, ordering himself to get a grip and get it together as he paused outside the Master of Earth's room, hand lightly poised on the door. Get. It. Together. Blueboy.

 _He will never be interested in you._

Worrying at his bottom lip, the lightning elemental gently pushed the door open, readying himself for the usual oh-so-cute sight of the black ninja sprawled across his bed, covers all over from his habit of tossing and turning, snoring loudly, dark hair tousled around him like a beautiful, soft halo…

Except he wasn't there. The covers were crumpled at the side of the empty, deserted bed.

Jay backed out, confusion then disappointment lining his face as his eyes flicked round the empty room.

He reached behind him and rubbed at the back of his neck, worry furrowing his brows as he pondered the whereabouts of the Master of Earth. Maybe he went out with Kai last night and met someone…? He felt his heart skip with a small pang of jealousy as the thought crossed his mind, and he worried at his lip more. It wouldn't surprise him, Cole was single, undeniably handsome and one of _the_ ninja, which never failed to attract potential -

Jay frowned and mentally slapped himself _. Stop it, Jay! Just stop thinking about it…_

But apparently the blue ninja's mind was being undeniably disobedient this morning as he continued to picture the black clad ninja, surrounded by adoring hoards as he drank and danced at some party… after all, Christmas is the ultimate party season, and the time for people to come together… How someone like Cole was single at all was beyond the little, freckle spattered auburn head's mind...

Jay sighed miserably as he turned from the door and trudged toward the stairs, tiny flashing lights lighting up each descending step as he made his way down to their tree in the corner of the lounge. He flicked on the little side light as he flopped himself down on the floor next to the tree, staring up at its blinking little led lights, wiping at the unwelcome tears filling his eyes.

"Hey there, Master of Blabber. What took you so long?" Jay squealed, knocking a couple of baubles off the tree as he jumped with surprise as Cole sleepily sat up from where he was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa.

"U- Uh, oh! Cole! I didn't realise you were there." Jay stammered as he watched the taller ninja sit up and rub his eyes.

"Evidently." Cole grinned as he lightly threw himself down next to the blue ninja, his black checked pyjamas and sleeveless tee hugging his muscular frame in all the right places as he settled cross legged alongside the blue ninja. Jay quickly averted his eyes and swallowed, mentally talking himself down.

"So come on, I've been waiting for you, shall we get on with opening these presents? Wish Kai was up though," the ninja of earth rubbed his bare arms, Jay's eyes following and lingering on the curves of his biceps…

"…could do with this fire being lit. It's a bit chilly."

Forcing his eyes away, Jay grinned and pulled several brightly and identically wrapped, squidgy looking presents from out of the pile under the tree, quickly flicking through the tags and stopping with a triumphant _a ha!_ as he found the one he was looking for and tossed it at the shivering Cole.

"Here, you'd better open this quick then." Cole's thick, dark eyebrows rose up as he read the tag.

"From your mom?"

"Yep. I have a feeling I know what these are…" Jay held up another of the identical presents, grinning.

They both tore into the presents, discarding the wrappings onto the sofa behind them as they pulled the sweaters out.

"Ha! This is perfect!" Cole pushed his hair out of his face as he held up a little note which had fallen out of the carefully wrapped and lovingly hand knitted sweater.

"'Coal for Cole'. Ha! It's so bad it's brilliant! What do you think?"

Jay studied the woolly, black creation held before him; knitted in the middle it had a large red Christmas stocking with a lump of coal sticking out the top of it. Jay snickered, watching as the dark-haired ninja stood and pulled the sweater on over his head, Jay's heart rebelliously skipping as his tee rode up and showed off those hardened, defined abs… Cole smoothed the knitted creation down and put his hands onto his trim hips before twirling.

 _I wouldn't mind getting Cole in my stocking..._

"Huh, what?" Jay's eyes flew wide as Cole turned to him, confused. _Oh, crap I said that out loud…_

"Err, I just said that I, err, once I got a lump of coal in my stocking…" The blue ninja grimaced before looking up and smiling awkwardly at the earth elemental.

"Oh. Uh, okay. I can't imagine _your_ mom and dad being mad enough at you to do that though. But this sweater, it's genius! Your mom's a genius. So come on, let's see yours then."

Jay grinned, inwardly sinking with relief as he held the sweater up; blue, of course, with a not-so-subtle repeated pattern of lightning bolts. The pièce de résistance, however, was the giant yellow lightning bolt emblazoned across the front. He quickly threw his dressing gown onto the sofa and tugged it on, looking down at the pattern and marvelling his mom's handy work.

"Hey, what's this bit here?" He looked down, surprised as the earth ninja leant over, pointing at a small part of the pattern which, when he looked, did have a slight lump within it; something was sewn into the edge of the large bolt. Cole lightly pressed it, Jay's heart skipping a beat at the gentle touch then laughing as tiny leds flickered to life within the large, stitched streak of lightning, followed by a sound which he couldn't quite place.

"That sounds just like a light sabre!" Cole smirked before leaning over and pressing the button again. They both laughed as the little lights flickered on and off and the tinny little speaker played its "lightning" sound.

"That is equally awesome. Really, really, bad, but awesome." Jay looked up, their eyes locking together. He felt his breath hitch as Cole held the contact, his dark, dark eyes shining warmly from within.

"Did you just get up early to open the presents with me?" Jay's voice was a hopeful whisper, his voice uncharacteristically low as he looked down, away from those eyes before he lost himself in the, completely... Cole smiled gently, lifting the freckled face back up to look at him.

"Yes. I wanted to be up early with you. Umm, I've got something for you." The earth ninja stood, reaching behind him to grab a small black box with a single sprig of holly tied on with a gold ribbon.

"Here, this is for you." Jay stood and took the gift, eyes wide as he pulled on the ribbon and carefully prised the lid off. He gasped and his eyes went wide as he saw the contents, pulling out an unusual but beautiful, twisted, sandy coloured rock; it reminded him of piece of tree root or coral, but when held up he could see the fragile, glass like quality of the stunning artefact as it subtly shimmered in the Christmas tree lights.

"Cole, what is it?"

"It's called fulgurite. It's made when lightning hits rock or sand and kinda melts into it, forming this. This one is from the beach, so it's made from sand. And lightning. Do…do you like it?"

Jay gasped, twisting the fragile structure in his hands before looking back at the now shy looking black ninja.

"This… this is our elements combined." Jay felt heady, and he could feel his cheeks flushing as he gazed at the beautiful rock, turning it and marvelling at it.

Cole looked down, nodding slowly before looking back up into the Master of Lightning's eyes.

"Yeah, I know. They make something beautiful together, don't you think?" Cole's voice was soft, the question loaded. Cole's eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed tenderly at Jay, a small hopeful smile crossing his lips.

Jay carefully rubbed his thumb over the fulgurite, not daring to look up as he whispered.

"Yes. Yes I think they will. I mean, they do, I- they most definitely would do. Together, I mean-oh!"

He stopped as the Master of Earth leaned forward, brushing a finger against the smaller's lips as he placed a hand gently onto the blue sweater clad shoulder.

Jay raised his eyes up slowly, meeting the soft gaze of those darker ones, loosing himself in them, feeling the shy smile lifting his cheekbones as they both searched each other.

"Do you?" Cole smiled as Jay slowly nodded, gently leaning forward and taking Jay's blushing face into his hands, his thumbs gently tracing those adorable little freckles, Jay whispering a small _yes…_

"I do as well." And with that Cole leaned in, his lips finding the smaller, softer ones of Jay, the quiet ticking of the monastery clock and the slowly awakening bird song fading into the background as they both lost themselves, Jay bringing his arms up and around Cole's neck as they moved closer together, neither wanting to break away from the kiss. As they finally broke apart Jay could not help grinning, Cole matching him a huge, euphoric grin.

"This changes everything, you know?" Jay grabbed hold of Cole's hand, his thumb stroking the rougher skin of the earth elemental as he searched the darker ninja's eyes.

Cole shrugged as he ran his fingers gently through Jay's tousled hair, pulling the blue ninja into an enveloping embrace.

"I know. And I don't care." They both smiled, their lips passionately seeking each other out, arms and limbs wrapping around each other tightly, barely noticing as the others finally made it down the stairs, Kai greeting the pair with whoops and cries of _finally!_

Later on the whole team snuggled together on the sofas to sleepily watch cheesy Christmas movies, all clad in their pyjama bottoms and so-ugly-they-were-brilliant Christmas sweaters. They all agreed that Edna had outdone herself this year, Jay beaming with pride. Skylor appeared to have stolen a pair of Kai's bottoms and had to keep hitching them up as they threatened to ride down her petite frame, the red striped pants clashing slightly with her orange flaming Christmas pud sweater which matched Kai's larger red one. Lloyd (clad in a gold sweater adorned with a brilliant green dragon in a santa hat, what else?!) and Kai were groaning, unable to move from fear of popping after consuming what the snowflake emblazoned Zane informed them was an extortionate amount of food, even by Cole's standards. Jay laid cuddled up under one of the throws next to Cole, chuckling as he listened to the red and green ninjas bicker, in-between groans, over which film was the best Christmas classic whilst Nya and Pix rolled eyes at each other before Skylor tutted and playfully clipped the spikey haired ninja round the head and told him to pipe down, ignoring his disgruntled "hey!".

Jay leant his head onto Cole's chest, smiling happily as the sounds and sights of their family surrounded him.

"Best Christmas ever, boulder brain."

Cole leant down, kissing the tousled auburn hair sleepily.

"Completely agree, my little spark plug." He pulled his arm tighter around the smaller frame, smiling and closing his eyes as Jay nestled into his neck in response.

"Merry Christmas Jay." Jay murmured something incomprehensible back, but whatever it was it did not matter as the couple snuggled into each other, blissfully watching the chaos around them from the side-lines, content just to lay with each other and just be.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
